Katherine Hillard (Revisited Series)
Katherine Mary Hillard (played by Catherine Sutherland) is Kimberly Hart's backup as a Power Ranger. Character History Katherine—nicknamed "Kat" when she was introduced—had several roles in the legacy of the Power Rangers. She was Kimberly's backup as a Ranger in case she was badly injured, rather than a straight-up replacement. MMPR Revisited Season 3 Much like Tommy and later Alpha, Kat had the misfortune of being selected by Rita Repulsa to do her evil bidding. She also had to endure being a cat, which Aisha and Kimberly had named P.C. (short for "Park Cat", because they thought she was a stray wanderer when they found her in Angel Grove Park) At one time, she had transformed into a cat monster, but that form was eliminated by Alpha in the end and was never seen or heard of again afterwards. Like with Alpha before her, Rita and Zedd regarded Kat as more like their beloved child than a loyal minion, as they showed a great amount of care for her even long after she joined with the Rangers. As time went on, Katherine would transform back and forth between her "P.C." form and her human form at different times, and was very effective on bringing destruction upon the Rangers. Using her charming personality, Kat lured Tommy out of Ernie's Juice Bar to take a look at her car. Once Tommy had looked at her car, Kat offered to repay him by letting Tommy drive the car. An offer Tommy couldn't refuse. This was all simply a lure to kidnap Tommy, but the Rangers eventually rescued him from Zedd's Dark Dimension. While Kat was in her human form, she managed to charm the other Rangers, who thought they had made a new friend instead of a new villain. During this time, Kat stole Kimberly's power coin, which enabled her to sneak into the Falconzord's cockpit without being detected, knock Tommy out, and steal the Falconzord, whose technology would enable Zedd to activate his own Zords—the Shogunzords. Without her Power Coin, Kimberly began to weaken, and while in this weakened state, she tried to protect Kat from a Tenga attack, never suspecting it was a ploy to capture her. Secretly watching Kimberly battle the Tengas, Kat began to feel some sympathy for the Pink Ranger. While Kimberly was captured and being drained of her power, Kat went to see her, and once again, felt pangs of regret and wished that things could be different. Scorpina and Rita, uncharacteristically, sympathized with her. Although still under Rita's evil spell, the real Kat tried to break free, as it wasn't in her nature to be evil. At one point, while Rita was telling Kat what a dear evil girl she was, Kat broke the spell. She started to protest to Rita that she wasn't evil, she was good, but Rita simply turned her back to evil. But this time the spell would not last long and Kat (after remembering the time she tried to qualify for the Pan Global Games, but knocked herself out during the diving meet) broke free for good when she realized that Kimberly was too weak and exhausted to focus on practicing her gymnastics, because she had absorbed power from the Morphing Grid to become the Pink Ranger and gone through two grueling battles with Zedd's army. Wanting deeply to repair the damage she had done, Kat tried to help the Rangers as best as she could. When the Rangers got a threatening note from Rita and Zedd demanding them to return Kat in exchange for Ninjor, Kat had decided that the Rangers had no choice. Ultimately, the Rangers' plan to protect Kat failed, and she was captured and taken back to Zedd's palace. While trapped in the palace dungeon, Kat charmed information regarding Kimberly's Power Coin out of Rito Revolto and Mordant, and when they fell asleep, she stole the key to her cell and retrieved the coin. She was confronted by Rita until Alpha locked on to the Coin's energy signature and teleported the coin and Kat to the Command Center. When Kat arrived, she gave the Power Coin back to Kimberly, not knowing that Alpha planned on giving her a Power Coin himself. During this time, Kimberly had just gone through a traumatic experience, and after she was discharged from the hospital, she chose not to continue her Pan Global Games training after finding out that Gunthar Schmidt was causing several gymnasts to lose medals vis illegal cheating. Kat was selected by Kim to train for the Pan Globals (and ultimately, Ranger service) in her place, and Kat gladly accepts since she always wanted to learn gymnastics and be her backup, to Alpha's delight. During her training, her newly-acquired Power Coin morphed from a pink Crane coin to a magenta Leopard coin. Two months later, she returned to Angel Grove, only to evacuate the Command Center after Rito, Mordant and Goldar planted their detonator. After the Zeo Crystal was restored, Kat received her new powers and became the backup Pink Ranger for Kimberly once again. During her time as Kimberly's backup, she and Kimberly both made a rival out of the beautiful Princess Archerina. Passing the Torch After many battles for the next two years, Kat had done more than her fair share of fighting evil, and it was time to move on. In her final appearance as a full-time Ranger, she witnessed Kimberly choosing Cassie as the new Pink Aero Ranger, and she left for London to begin her long-awaited career and life as a ballerina. She also said goodbye to Alpha and, like Kimberly and the others, she promised to keep in touch with the young robot. She keeps her promise, and later calls him frequently on the Astro Megaship and Terra Venture. Ranger Forms - Pink Ninja Ranger= As The Pink Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *Pink Ninja Ranger Power Techniques to be added - Metallic Armor= When the Pink Ranger dons metallic armor, her suit transforms from a spandexlike material to a strong body armor and the chest area has an armored chestplate over it. In this form she can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor }} - Zeo Ranger 1 - Pink= Zords *Zeozord 1-Moai *Super Zeozord 1 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Pink Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Pink Power Disc *Zeo Jet Cycle I - Pink Aero Ranger= As the Pink Aero Ranger. Zords *Pink Swan Aerozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Aero Morphers - Katastrophe= Kat was turned into a monster by Rita; Alpha used the Zeo Crystal to heal her and Kat was returned to normal. }} Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category: Power Rangers: Aero Category:Reinforcement PR Rangers Category:Pink Ranger Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Evil turns Good